


A Klaus Mikaelson Love story

by RosieStilinski8669



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Out of Character, Werewolf, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieStilinski8669/pseuds/RosieStilinski8669
Summary: 1000 years ago when the originals were turned. Niklaus Mikaelson has a wife. Her name was Rosalinda. When she tried to stop Esther from cursing Klaus she was cursed as well to be reborn and to forget him. The curse makes it so she would be reborn in a 1000 years. This is her story.Note: Please read. I really suck at the summary so far but I would really love some feed back and please let me know if anything needs to be edited.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction I have ever written so please be nice. Some of the Characters will be a bit OOC. Please leave any comment or corrections :)

Chapter One: The Beginning.

Finally, after almost a year, I have finally able to come home. After an almost ten hours’ drive, I finally pull up to my house and park out front. Slowly I take a breath and look up at my home, or what used to be my home. It has been vacant since I was released and sent to the boarding school, I convinced my social worker to send me to until I turned 18. After the loss of my parents they wanted to put me into foster care, but I was so close to becoming a legal adult, I struck a deal. Using the money, I received from the insurance, I would go to a boarding school of my Social workers choice until I turned 18 and received the rest of the money from my family. Since I am only halfway through my Junior year of high school, I can use the money I was left to get myself through high school and college until I can get a job to support myself.  
After summoning all the strength, I could I finally open the door to my car and got out. Coming home was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do, and a part of me wished I had stayed away, but I missed my friends and the places I called home. It was all I had left of my family and I wanted to be close to them again. I grab my bags from the back of the car and heading inside. The house seems hollow when I open the door. All the furniture is covered in that horrible plastic. To be completely honest I can barely stand to look at it too long. As I begin to try and move about the house, I find that the lights are cut off. I take out my phone and use the screen for some light, moving in the kitchen I see a note from Marie my Social worker telling me the lights will be on tomorrow.  
I sigh, mumbling to myself, “Wonderful. Now I have to spend the night in this house alone in the dark.” If I was being completely honest with myself, I barely wanted to stay here alone. “Fuck it.” I grab my keys and decide to head to one of the girl’s house’s. I have not told any of my friends I am supposed to be back tonight but hopefully they are home from the founder’s parade. I toke me a moment to decide who I should try to see first. In the end I decide to go to Elena, hoping if anyone will understand how I am feeling she will.  
When I drive up to her house I see, Police at the door and an ambulance driving away. I immediately start to panic. I quickly park the car and jump out. As I am running to the house, I see Elena walking out with a guy I had never seen before. I let a quiet breath for my best friend. “Elena!” I yell across the lawn.  
She and the mystery guy look at me in confusion, and after a moment I can see the look of recognition on her face. “Linda?” She calls as I rush up to her, she pulls me into a hug, holding on tight, “What are you doing here? I though you were still at that school?” I pull away from her with a tight smile on my face.  
“I just got in; I was going to call everyone tomorrow to tell them but when I got to my house I just couldn’t stand to be there to long. What happened here are you and Jeremy okay?” I look over her shoulder as the police start to pack up and leave. As I am talking to Elena, I Look over to the guy standing next to her and I immediately tense up. I can smell the dead coming off him. Vampire… I think to myself. I give him a glare and he give me a look of confusion. However, as I was about to pull Elena away, she answers my questions. Looking stressed and a bit scared she breaths out, “Jeremy and I are fine. My Uncle john was attacked right before I got home from tonight. Luckily, Jenna headed to school for tonight so she okay.” I give her a tight smile and voice my relief that everyone seems to be alright…. Well except for John, but I could barely stand him anyway. He was always kind of an ass. Elena continues and introduces me to the man next to her. “This is my boyfriend Stefan. He is going to stay with Jeremy while I head to the hospital. You should probably come with me though, it’s not just John in the hospital. Caroline and Matt were in an accident tonight.” I squish my eye shut for a moment in fear.  
“Okay we can take my car its right over there. Why don’t you go grab you bag, and we will head out?” I squeeze her hand in comfort as she goes to grab her bag. Stefan goes to follow her, but I grab his arm with human strength. Looking him in the eye as he turns toward me.  
“Does she know what you are?” as I wait for his response, he pulls his arm out of my grasp and looks at me in confusion while starting to deny it. I quickly cut him off, “Oh please don’t even try it. I can tell you are a Vampire just by your smell. So, I will ask again. Does she know?” He nods. “How do you even know? What are you?” I shrug at him and respond, “That is none of your business but I will say this, if you hurt her or turn her against her will, I will stake you myself if I don’t rip you apart.” He seems to look at me in a confused awe and then Nods. “Werewolf?” he questions. I give him a brief nod before I see Elena walking back up. “Everything okay?” she questions. She can tell there is tension.  
“Peachey, I was just getting to know our Vampire friend here.” As I speak, I turn my head to look at Elena and she stares back at me in shock. I nod my head at her. “Let’s just say it’s been an eventful year, but I am all caught up on all things that go bump in the night.” I look back at Stefan and I can see his tension. I sigh, “Look I’m not here to hurt anyone and I’m not trying to kill any vampires. I will explain everything when I am ready, but the main point is. I am a werewolf. I found out a couple of months ago and have done a lot of research since then. I even have a vampire friend or two. So, me and you and whoever else is in this town is good. As long as no one I care about is getting hurt.” Elena seems to calm down at this and looks at Stefan. While I am explaining myself, he seems to not believe me. Elena Sighs.  
“Stefan, I have known Rosalinda since we were kids. She is not like the counsel. Trust me.” Stefan visibly calms from her words. I see her grab his hand and squeeze and he smile at her. “You guys are adorable, but I have a few questions. Like who the fuck is the counsel?”  
Elena looks at me with a small smile and states, “I will explain everything on the way. Come on.” She starts walking towards my car as I follow. Once we get in the car and start towards the hospital, Elena begins explaining everything that has been going on. Well as much as she can in the time it takes us to get there.  
Once we make it to the hospital, I park and turn toward her. “So, to cover everything. The Salvatore brothers are vampires turned in 1864 by your evil doppelganger, Katherine, who is also a raging bitch. You were adopted and Uncle John is actually Daddy John who had you with your birth mother Isabell who is also a vampire, and to top it all off our best friend Bonnie is a Witch. Does that about cover it?” Elena Chuckles a bit and nods, “I really missed how you could take any complicated situation and simplify it to the basics. Yeah that seems to be it.” I laugh and shrug, “It’s part of my natural charm.” 

“So… werewolf huh?” she asks looking at me with concern. I look away. “Yeah and If I’m being honest with myself, I am not completely ready to talk about it.” Elena nods and says, “I understand. Maybe its best if we talk about it all together anyway. When your ready.” I smile at her and state we should go inside to check in Caroline.


	2. A rough day home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linda deals with the after math of The founders parade and make a decision about the coming weeks for her involvement with anything supernatural other then herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Chapter Two! Updates may not be as fast as today from here on but I will try to get one out as often as I can. Hopefully. The story from here until maybe the masquerade episode will be staying the same as the show. Apart from some side scenes Linda will be staying out of the story for awhile. So I might do a time jump with the next chapter.

Entering the hospital behind Elena, we search for Bonnie. When we finally find her, I call out, “Bonnie.” She looks back and give me a small smile, “Linda your back.” I walk up and hug her. We stay there for a moment. Once we pull back, I respond, “Yeah Bon. I am back for good. How’s Caroline?”  
Bonnie immediately responds, “She Weak. They don’t know if she’s going to make it.” I sweep a look toward Elena when she says, “What? Is there something you can do?” Elena pauses when Bonnie shhs her looking at me. I reach out for Bonnie and say, “It’s okay, Bon. I know about the Supernatural’ in this town. Is there anything you can do a Spell?” Bonnie is looking at Elena with such fear. I can tell she will not be able to help but before Bonnie can respond a Voice comes out. 

“She doesn’t know how.” A man walks up to Elena, he is wearing a leather jacket and a matching ring to Stefan’s’. This must be the other Salvatore brother. Damon, my mind provided. “Do you?” Damon is looking at Bonnie this time. 

Bonnie Responds quickly and I can tell she does not like this man, “No, I don’t” Damon seems to be gloating as he looks at her and says, “No you don’t. Because it took Emily years to learn a spell like that.” 

From this I can tell Bonnie is irritated with the Vamp. “I can take down a Vampire. That Spell was easy to learn.” Damon doesn’t respond though, he looks back at Elena and says, “I can give Caroline some blood.” I can immediately see Elena going to Deny it. 

“No. No way.” 

Damon goes on about how it won’t be a lot, just enough to heal her and that she will be safe in the hospital when the blood passes through her system. Elena Continues to deny him when Bonnie and I speak at the same time, “Do it.” Elena looks at us in shock as Bonnie continues, “This is Caroline. Ok? We can’t let her die. Do it.” She ends her statement looking at Damon. 

Damon turns to Bonnie, “If I do this, You and me, call a truce?” gesturing toward Bonnie. 

“No, but you’ll do it anyway. For Elena.” Damon doesn’t say anything. When Elena Nods, Bonnie walks away and Damon looks at me. “This must be little miss wolf. Stefan called to tell me about your little friend here.” I scuff. I can already tell he is going to be a jackass. 

“Yeah little miss wolf. So, I would be nice to me if I were you. Seems my friends already don’t like you as it is.” I give him a glare as I walk toward where Bonnie headed. When I reach her Bonnie doesn’t seem to be doing well. I reach out to her pulling her back into the hug we shared when we first arrived. She seems to take a breath, “Everything’s going to be okay Bon. Damon is going to heal Care and then we can all get some sleep tonight.” She sighs pulling away and nodding before looking at me with surprise. 

“How do you know about all of this anyway?” I shrug and explain the events of the evening before I got here. Bonnie stays quiet until I am done and seems to say the same as Elena. “So, you’re a werewolf?” I nod. 

“It’s a long story but seems to be so. Every month I turn. When I am not turned my emotions are heightened, I am faster and stronger. It can be intense at times.” Bonnie responds with a small smile when Elena and Damon come up telling us they must go. Damon walks away to heal Caroline while Elena says goodbye to me and Bonnie, explaining she is going to get a ride with Damon to talk to Stefan about what is going on. Once Elena and Damon have gone. I sit with Bonnie Explaining why I am back and why I went to Elena’s tonight. Bonnie tells me I can go home with her tonight once we know Caroline is healing. I hug her and tell her how grateful I am as we wait, hoping everything goes well for our friend. 

The next morning as Bonnie, goes to check on Caroline again this morning, she promises to call me as I head to my house to change for the Mayors memorial. I may not have been in town the past year but being a part of the founding families means everyone knows everyone, and Elena and myself know exactly what Carol and Tyler are going through right now. Once I have showered and gotten ready, I head downstairs but as I am heading down the hall, I can’t help but to stop in front of my parents’ room. Slowly I open the door, everything is exactly how I left it before school, just sitting there collecting dust.  
I walk around the room, placing my hand on various things of my mom and dad. With the mayor’s memorial today, it makes me think of my parent’s funeral. All the Flowers and casseroles to try and make be feel better before I was to leave for school. I hated the over baring sympathy everyone gave me, and if Tyler is anything like how he was when I left, he will to. I give a small laugh and head down stair. I fill up one of my flasks with the alcohol in the cabinet, While I am not sure it will be all that good, I know Tyler will need it. I did.  
When I finally make my way to leave, I stop by the front door. Looking around, I begin to wonder if I can stay here. I cannot even stay in the house for to long. I sigh and head out the door. That is a decision for another day.  
Arriving at the Lockwood estate was a rough moment, as soon as I walked up, I was receiving pity looks from the town folk. Once I saw the first look, I realize that I am going to last long at this memorial. I walk inside and look around for Carol. When I find her, I apologize for what she’s going through and say the same thing she said to me last year. 

“If you need anything, I’m here. Just give me a call.” Carol smiles at the memory and thanks me.  
“Rosalinda, you may remember the mayors brother Mason.” I nod and give him a tight smile. I remember Mason Lockwood Vaguely from when my family wood come over for the Lockwood parties when we were kids. He offers his and to me and I shake it. “Yes, I remember from when we were kids. Its good to see you again Mason, if you will excuse me though I am going to try and find Tyler.” Carol nods and thanks me for coming. 

As I begin to search the house, I come across Damon. He gives me a small smirk as he walks up, “Well if it isn’t the little wolf.” I scuff, a part of me hating that nickname come out of his mouth for some reason. It sounds…. Wrong coming from him. “Don’t call me that Damon, and yes Obviously I came. The Lockwood’s are good people and I know what they are going through. If you have a problem with me being here, yours just going to have to suck it up. This is my town too.” I glare at him as I finish my statement. He puts his hands up in surrender. I scuff at him once more and walk away. Determined to find Tyler he is drinking with Mason out of an old Flask. I smile and interrupt briefly. 

“Well it seems you won’t be needing this then” I hold up the flask I brought for him and smile. Tyler looks up and I see a flash of a smile. “Linda. Your back.” He says as he stands to hug me. As we hug, I realize how I missed my old friend. We may have drifted apart when we grew older, but Tyler Lockwood used to be one of my best friends when we were kids. When we pull away, I smile at him. 

“Yeah, I got in last night and I heard about your dad, I thought you might need this. I know I did when I went the parade of never ending apologizes.” Mason and Tyler both let out a laugh. Mason looks at me with a sad smile and says “Alright, but if anyone asks, I know nothing of this interaction” and he walks away. I laugh wondering how he can go from drinking with his nephew to pretending he knows nothing. 

Tyler and I sit and talk for a while. He seems sad and angry all at once, but he does not seem to want to talk about it, so we drink and make small talk until I have to leave. Before I do, I take a pen and write my new number on his arm. 

“If you need me. Just call okay?” Tyler nods as I finish writing my number. We hug and I turn to leave. Making my way out of the house I see Damon, Stefan and Elena talking out by the bench, I look at them and decide to myself, I am going to stay out of it. I cannot handle any more supernatural drama then I already have myself. I turn to my car and make my way home.


End file.
